


Difference between

by Krazy_n_Nerdy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loss, Love, Other, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_n_Nerdy/pseuds/Krazy_n_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you have a plan and life has another. The difference between is never acknowledged as a reality until the blunt force of it hits your life and changes it forever.</p>
<p>Because there's a difference between "supposed to be" and what "is".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference between

We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to be married. We were supposed to share a lifetime. We were supposed to share an "ever after" and the "love of a lifetime". We were supposed to start a new journey together. We were supposed to have the first day of the rest of our lives. We were supposed to trade "I do's" and make each other cry with beautiful vows. There was supposed to be laughter, and telling jokes and trading stories. There was to be life....

There are many "supposed to be's" but supposing and being are two different things.

There was to be life but instead we were saddled with death. Our love lasted a lifetime cut too suddenly, too sharp, too permanent. Our "ever after" stolen right from our grip. Instead of marriage I got a "would-be widow". The "M" in marriage switched with memorial. My happiness was stolen and got replaced with heartache and emptiness. Instead of a shared journey I must now travel alone. Instead of "I do's" spoken there's now words to remember your time past. Instead of laughter, jokes, and happy stories there's now a sadness, an ache, and sorrow so deep afflicting everyone in the room. Tears overtake us, words are not enough, the silence of your voice too loud to forget or escape. 

The dreams we once shared will forever stay dreams between us never to be realized. Hope once found within you is now gone leaving me aimless. The home I found in your arms disappeared with your early departure leaving me truly lost in the sea of pain and despair.

There's a great different between "supposed to be" and what "is" and if I could choose I'd live forever in the land of "supposed to be" where I could lie in your arms and forever be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because today I saw first hand how life's ever changing plans leaves so many wounded along the way. Because I saw a the empty stare in the eyes of man who was supposed to we'd the love of his life today but instead was forced to live a memorial...  
> Because seeing her parents fight so bravely through the pain made me an outsider ache...


End file.
